True Colors
by xAngelOfSorrow
Summary: Heero comes back from a mission they thought he died in, Duo starts acting strange. 1x2 3x4 5x? Better summery later.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: New type of story im trying to write, i have no idea where this is going but we shall all see together as it gets there 3 hope you like it!

Duo's PoV

Do you ever question your life? Sister Helen says that god always has a plan for us all. But I can no longer believe that. I refuse to believe in a god who could bring someone such pain.

_"Hee-chan! You have to try this ice cream! I just know you'll love it if you just give it a chance!"_

_"..."_

_"Come on Ro' a taste wont kill ya."_

_I hold out my ice cream cone in front of him, watching him glare at me. Then a sigh in defeat as he grabbed my hand and took a small bite of ice cream._

_"Now leave me alone."_

_I sit there grinning stupidly in the chair next to him for the next 30 minutes finishing off my ice cream cone._

Is this a test of faith? A crule joke on your part? Or maybe I am just dreaming. This has got to be a nightmare. maybe if i just pinch myself. If i could only wake up...

_"Maxwell, give me back my damn flash drive!"_

_I run to the other side of the room jumping over things in my way to avoid an angry Heero, grabbing for my hand._

_"No! Not till you stop calling me Maxwell!"_

_"MAXWELL!"_

_"NO!"_

_"God dammit Duo!"_

_I stop in the middle of running, just to get tackled from the side. I look up to see Heero grabbing his flash drive from my fingers._

_"See, was that so bad?"_

_I grin at him as he rolls his eyes and gets off me._

I shake my head head to clear all the memories from rushing in then I turn to my left to see Quatre looking emotionless, and Trowa next to him looking worried.

"Quat, can we go now?"

Quatre snaps out of whatever thoughts he was having and puts on a fake smile for me.

"Of course, whenever you're ready. I have already made arrangements for you to be at the mansion with Trowa and I."

I shake my head.

"I just need some time alone I think..."

"But Duo-"

Trowa put his hand on Quatre's shoulder, and shook his head. Quatre sighed.

"Well, you know where to call if you need something."

I nod, and quickly walk out of the room we were all standing in.

I just can not believe this was all happening. This was impossible. How could you do this to me God? I thought you were supposed to always be there for me. Not be there to hurt me like this. Why? WHY!?

I quickly unlocked the door to my apartment... Our apartment... Closing the door behind me I kick off my shoes and make my way to his room. I count my steps. Twenty six steps from the front door to his room. My hands shake as I reach for the doorknob and turn it and push it open. My first step in, I was greeted by his familiar and comforting scent. Ocean breeze with traces of oil and grease. Then there was always the hidden, but still noticeable hint of mint. My eyes slowly wandered to his desk, where two bags of lifesaver mints laid. One opened and half eaten, while the other remained closed. I went to his desk and sat in the chair. Reaching into the opened bag of mints and grabbing one, ripping off the small plastic wrapping and throwing it in my mouth. A small smile found its way on my face as I remembered the memory of how I found out he even liked mints. And how he denied it each time I brought it up, but he would still take the bags I bought him. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them.

"This isn't fair Ro', you were not supposed to let this happen..."

My words were replied to by silence. Like how they would be from now on. No more arguments. No more teasing. No more receiving glares. No more Heero.

As I thought those things tears started to slowly form in my eyes and fall. I then left the chair and crawled into Heero's bed, pulling the covers over me, so that his scent was surrounding me. I curl into a ball, letting silent sobs take control of me. And that was how I fell asleep.

_Rays of sunlight streamed through any cracks it could find making under the tree look almost magical. I sat there taking in the warmth, picking at the grass underneath me._

_"Ro'? Are ya there buddy?"_

_Silence was all that I heard, but after awhile, I felt a slight pressure on my back, as if someone were leaning against me. A strong scent of mint also surrounded me. I smiled and leaned back._

_"Hey Ro' buddy, where ya been?"_

_Again silence met my ears, but I felt moment that felt kind of like a shrug. And I sighed._

_"I miss you... Won't you come back?"_

_"Come back to where?"_

_I picked a dandelion that was near my side._

_"To where you belong of course. With your team mates."_

_I blew at the flower, and watched as all but one of them flew off into the wind. But the last one stayed, refusing to be torn away. I gently picked it off and released it into the wind, watching as it did a small dance as it got farther away, then I whispered,_

_"With me."_

_Behind me I heard a sigh, then the pressure left and the smell of mints started to become faint. I quickly turned around and saw a figure retreating. I tried to get up, but my legs refused to move. I reached my hand out toward the figure that was now disappearing over the hill._

_"Heero!"_

I jerked up, breathing hard and covered in sweat. I looked around me then remembered I was in Heero's room, like I had been for the past week. I sighed and kicked the blankets on the floor. Getting up, I walked out of the room, not bothering to shut the door, as I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I pulled off my hair tie and started working out the braid, pulling out the pieces of lock picks I had hidden in it, while working out any knots I came across. When that was done I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the warm spray of water hoping it would clear any of the thoughts I had been having.

-364 ( all above has been word checked)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N: Well already have two reviews for this story and because of that I decided to do ANOTHER chapter for it C: See how that goes? I get reviews, ill most likely write more chapters. C: Welp lets get the show on the road! 3

Duo's PoV

"Hey Ro'?"

Heero turned around in his chair to look at me. But I avoided looking at him as I asked him this question.

"Have ya ever liked someone? I mean I know you always say your to busy for feelings and whatever, but i mean... What about us? Quatre and Trowa? And me? Do you consider us as friends?"

I glanced over to Heero who was watching me as if deep in thoughts.

"You are my teammates. That is all."

I sit up and sigh.

"Yeah yeah, but... There isn't any other feelings? Like what if I died? Would you be sad?"

Heero glared at me. Turning back around to face his laptop.

"These questions are pointless. Just shut up and go to sleep."

I sighed and closed my eyes, listening to the familiar tapping of Heero's laptop. Awhile passed and i was almost asleep. Heero must have thought I was to because as I drifted off to sleep I heard him say-

"I would never let you or any of the others die..."

I opened my eyes, at some point the water had run cold. It was always like this. Lost in memories with him. I still missed him so much. Since the news I had not gone to work, or made any contact with any of my friends. A few times they have even threatened to come kick down the door to my apartment if I continued to not answer. But none of that mattered anymore. Nothing mattered. I stepped out of the shower and stood there, letting the water drip off my body and hair, making the floor covered in water. I then walked out of the bathroom and to my own room, putting on one of my night shirts and boxers.

"Put more clothes on Maxwell, if you get sick and we have a mission it would cause problems."

I grinned at him.

"Then why not come put them on me hmm?"

Heero just glared and went back to whatever he was doing.

"God dammit! Get out of my head! I DON'T want to think about you! YOUR GONE AND NEVER COMING BACK SO JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

I knelt on my knees and covered my ears as if that would block out all the memories that were threatening me to go over the edge.

"What the fuck are you doing Maxwell, your in my way. And what have I told you about wearing so little clothes."

I shook my head pressing my hands against my ears more.

"Go away, go away, go away fucking go away..."

"What the fuck are you doing Maxwell, just move, I'm tired and want a shower."

I heard a heavy thud behind me, and i quickly turned around to face a really messy Heero behind me looking annoyed.

"Are you going to move or do I have to hurt you."

i got up quickly not sure what I was doing and got out of the way.

"H-Heero?"

He glared at me as he walked past an into the bathroom.

"What do you want baka, why is the fucking floor covered in water? What have I told you about drying off properly?"

I walked to the door way of the bathroom, and looked at him.

"W-what are you doing here?"

He glared at me as he started to take all his weapons out of where ever he kept them and placing them on the empty shelf we kept in the small bathroom closet.

"What the fuck do you mean what am I doing here? We were assigned this room together. I live here to baka."

I shook my head.

"No, I mean... Last week... We were told you were d-dead..."

Heero stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"They told you I was dead? Why the fuck would they do that?"

I shrugged really confused myself. I mean here I was all week thinking he was dead,then suddenly here he is in front of me.

"But your not dead..."

Heero huffed in annoyance , and took off his shirt and threw it in the trash bin we kept under the sink.

"Obviously idiot. I guess tomorrow I'll have to go in and clear up this stupid misunderstanding."

I nodded, not taking my eyes off him. Maybe I was dreaming. Maybe I finally lost it.

"Are you sure your not dead?"

Heero shot a glare towards me.

"I'm here aren't I?"

I nodded. then turned and left the bathroom. Taking out my cell phone and dialing Quatres number. He answered on the third ring.

"Duo?! Thank Allah. Is everything okay?"

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see it.

"Not really... Uh... Could you and Tro come over?"

"Why is something wrong?"

I could hear a trace of worry in his voice and also hear when he covered the speaking part of the phone to tell Trowa something that sounded like get a car ready.

"Could you call Wu-Fei also? He needs to be here to..."

"Alright Duo, We will be there in a bit... Are you sure your okay?"

I sighed.

"Yea... Just get here..."

About twenty minutes passed until I heard a knock on the door. I rushed over and answered it and was greeted by all three of my other friends. I moved out of the way to let them in.

"So... I think it be better if I show you instead of trying to explain... "

They all shared a look of confusion as I lead them down the hall way and to Heero's room. I knocked three times lightly, which earned me looks of confusion, then I let myself in. Getting out of the was so that they could see for themselves. That Heero, was still alive...


End file.
